Frederick's Other Side
by gokart48
Summary: Frederick is a stoic and rigid character. Nicknamed Frederick the Wary, he is well known for his attention to detail and the menial chores he preforms without fault. However, one can only wonder what this blue knight does in his free time when no one is looking. Or more specifically, when no one is around to hear him.


While unnatural, Frederick was not wearing his suit of armor. In fact, he was not even dressed yet. He was still in the same clothes that he wore moments ago when he woke up from his bed at five in the morning. A pressed black suit with a blue bow tie that fit snugly around his neck. Black, finely polished dress shoes, and a finely tailored and fitting pair of black pants with blue trimming on the sides. But, the man felt so naked wearing such little clothing. Needlessly to say, it took every fiber of his being to take a bath the correct way.

Frederick, in his version of pajamas, was alone in his washroom as he reflected on his agenda for today. A busy one that required his utmost diligence and attention to detail. Many had gone soft and complacent after the one year peace since Gangrel's death. Oh, but not Frederick. He was rigid as ever as he swore his oath to protect his liege, and lady. He oversaw the safety of Chrom, his beloved wife, their beautiful child Lucina, and the carefree Lissa. In truth, one day he secretly hoped to be married himself and add a fifth member to his protection service.

But he soon perished the thought as he realized that he did not have time for idle chatter or fantasies about falling in such non-ratiocination states. It was both distracting and disadvantageous to his position to have such emotions. He need to remain rigid! Upright! Proper, and precise. Elegant, but veraciously blunt when the situation allocated for it. Not to mention he needed to have superior hygiene. His appearance and presence need to be formidable and at its apex.

His mind sharp, and his blade swift. Anything and everything could be a threat to his master's happiness, and he was more than willing to give his life to protect them. And on the inside he felt good. Nay! Not good, wonderful! It felt incredible inside knowing that he had such an important purpose, such an invigorating calling. One that assigned him to be in the best physical and mental condition possible. With that thought alone he saw a smile eclipse his lips from the mirror reflecting his strong and perfect posture.

He hummed to himself as he smiled happily, his hands behind his back as he recited something precisely and clearly,

"I, am, the very model of a modern day, bodyguard

I've studied the chronicles of the past, with the most regard

As far as my reasoning it can be argued I'm very methodical

Without help I can recite every word in last Tuesday's periodical

I've sworn with my heart that no enemies shall ever escape my reach

Through these royals halls they will never breach

Be it sword or fiery flame, their look of disdain will not be enough to bombard

And through my service, I nary am nervous, in situations that could leave me scarred"

...

 _Frederick started tapping with his right foot as he picked up the pace_

"My job is not easy, that is what most can attest

The qualifications and administrations to protect the majestic house needs the best.

Surely, not anyone can reach this type of prestige you see.

It's not a matter of having the finest pedigree.

It requires conscientiousness, dedication, and self control

A matter of being humble when facing the opposite reciprocal

Neither sloth nor pride can be attributed to this position

You have to be strong in royal etiquette and tradition"

…

 _Frederick raised his hand triumphantly in the air and spoke even faster._

"I, am the very model of a modern day bodyguard.

There is no duty or obligation that I will ever discard

My service to my kingdom is far beyond any normal fidelity

It borders pasts the realm of overactive zealotry

In the realm of social gestures you will find me lacking

I am unaccustomed to things that do not require a good whacking

My favorite leisurely activity involves something that can be seen as a peculiar desire

During cold nights I like to see the sight of a large blazing camp fire"

…

 _The knight's face held a small tint of red as he picked up the pace, yet again. The muscles in his biceps flexed as his hand kept its pose._

"Although a bit quaint, I like collecting rocks and pebbles

They are like nagging little miscreants that I consider rebels

But don't think I feint when I say it's out of necessity

With Sumia as my witness, Milord trips on these things almost excessively.

However, many consider me to be a stick in the mud.

A gaffe with as much interest as a potato spud

But I shake it off and laugh and treat it with the weight of a shard

Because I am the very model of a modern day bodyguard."

...

 _Frederick unconsciously stomped with his left leg as he held his head up high. The top button of his suit had come undone and sweat was beading down his face._

"I have no time for fun and games when young Lucina refuses to eat her broccoli

Although, I have been known at times to engage in acts of novelty

I will be the first to profess, my interest in chess, and items requiring strategy

Not to mention I also like to dabble in things like rhapsody

There are also matters that I clutch close to my heart

Hidden behind a veil of agendas and organizational charts

In lieu of my duties there are those who acknowledge my employ

To know that my colleagues respect me so highly brings me great joy"

...

 _Frederick briskly slashed his hand through the air in front of him and shouted at the top of his voice, his face redder than a tomato._

"To falter in my revered duties is deplorable and unjustifiable.

I will not disappoint my liege as long as my steadfast nature remains viable

Nothing in this planetary existence will ever give me a scare!

Well, except maybe for that damn taxonomic group we call a bear.

Although, as long as there is life in the gauntlets of my extremities

The status of my friends shall supersede all of my amenities

So in matters methodical, empirical, historical, and allegorical; with mastery in the analytical, physical, and categorical on my business card

I am the very model of a modern day bodyguard!"

…

* * *

*knock* *knock *

Frederick attention immediately shifted to his door. Still breathing heavily and with sweat pouring down his face, his instincts kicked in and he approached ready to tackle any challenge that might face him. Despite being unarmored and weaponless, he opened the door in his battle stance to face the possibly dangerous figure on the other side of the wooden door.

"Nnnnh, Frederick, is everything alright?" A tired Lissa groaned, rubbing her eyes to remove some of the crust in the corner of her eye. Being up at five in the morning was not exactly something she liked to do.

"Quite." He replied doing his best to look presentable and unmovable. "But may I ask, what brings you up so early in the morning, Milady?"

"Ennng." She groaned again as a few stray strands of her hair landed on her nose. She puffed to fix the problem as best as she could, but gave up after the second try and said, "Chrom got mad at me because I played a prank on him again. So he splashed water on me like ten minutes ago and said I couldn't go back to bed until I fixed the mess I made.

"Ah, I see." He nodded, secretly using every ounce of his strength to maintain a normal breathing pattern despite the fiery and desperate cry from his lungs for more air. "So I presume you came here to ask for my assistance in this matter?"

"Hehe, yeah." She said slightly guilty. "You don't have anything else planned yet, do you?"

"Well, I do have my usual patrol duty, followed by organizing the inventory in the barracks, training the recruits to full capacity, dusting the cabinets in Robin's office and compiling relevant letters together so our tactician can work more efficiently."

Lissa, still half asleep was surprised by the thousand items he listed and said, "Wowzers, you have to do all of that today?"

"Nonsense, that is what must be done before breakfast, although, if I stay efficient, I should be able to spend some time helping you with your issue as well." Frederick nodded promptly.

"Really? You think so, because I kind of made a big mess."

"... What did you do?" Frederick asked worried.

"Let's just say it involves paint and weird pink stuff oozing from the fountain in the courtyard."

Undeterred, Frederick sighed in relief and said, "Well, at least there is no structural damages this time."

"That's what Chrom said too." Lissa laughed innocently.

"Very well, give me some time to change into my armor and I'll meet you in the courtyard in approximately five minutes and thirty seconds." He responded with his mind already searching for the possible ways to clean the fountain from it's strange substance.

"Thanks Frederick, you are the best." She smiled back.

"Think nothing of it, it is my great honor to serve you."

Lissa shook her head and said, "You are such a weird one. By the way, what were you doing in there?" Lissa asked, referring to the loud noises she heard come from Frederick's room while she stumbled over here.

"Hmm? I beg your pardon?" Frederick asked slightly uneasy.

"It sounded like you were talking to someone or singing."

"Singing?" Frederick gulped nervous that he had been found out.

"Hehe, you're right, boring old Frederick would never do something like that." She laughed back.

"... I'm afraid not, Milady. You've must have heard me … during my breathing exercises."

"Yeah, that must be it." She nodded in her sleep deprived state. "But thanks again Freddy, I'll see you once you get ready." Lissa's eyes suddenly widened and she started giggling in a mad fit saying, "Oh cool, that rhymed even when I wasn't trying to."

"Ah, yes. I suppose it did rhyme." He muttered back blankly.

She furrowed her brow with a frustrated sigh, "Ennng, you need to lighten up Frederick! No one like a person that can't laugh at silly little things."

"I'm afraid I'm am not very good at that informality, Milday"

She shook her head and cried, "Come on, giving rhyming a shot! It's easy as long as you don't try something like orange or purple. But all the other colors are okay. Like blue glue, yellow mellow, red bed."

Frederick thought it over for awhile and said, "I shall never expatriate my compatriots."

"Bah, you're no fun." She grumbled too tired to bother with this any longer. "Just, get your butt in the courtyard soon. I need a boring and humorless knight to help me clean up my mess."

"Of course." He nodded with his arms across his back.

…

However, when she left he started gasping for breath. Panting uncontrollably, his lungs begged for oxygen. His heart was beating out of his chest fearing that he had been discovered during one of his trivial moments. What would people think if they realized he had a whimsical side to him? Or worse, what potential crisis could arise if the enemy knew he was vulnerable in the bathroom?

He shuddered to think about it and returned to his washroom before anyone else could see him in this dreadful position.

Once there, he saw the reflection of himself in the mirror. The once rigid knight was slumped over in a panic. His hair was disheveled and his face was so red that he looked like a cherry. The suit he was wearing looked like it came back from a losing fight, as it was in tatters with so many wrinkles and unbuttoned areas.

"Thank Naga Lissa was too tired to see me like this." He replied extremely relieved and quickly grabbed a comb to fix his messy hair. But he knew he would have to apologize to her later. With how much time it would take to fix his deplorable state, he would not be able help her with her problem for five minutes and forty-five seconds.


End file.
